Buddies till the end
by tameka-inu's-mate
Summary: this story is by my friend lightning i'm just putting her story in under my nickname i hope you like it here's the first chapter with more to come. please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

StupidAnswers...

By: Lightning-wolf-demon

I don't own Inuyasha gang, I do own Lightning and Devil, not Tameka though she's my friend's O/C...

" WHAT?" said Inuyasha angered'"She's off with him again? Why are they always together when were not lookin'?

"Huh?... Oh Lightning and Devil... you have to remember in there world they are like 280, even though there only 14/15 years old."

" 'FEH'... Well it bothers me..."

" Why...blink...

"Uhhhhhh... nothin' never mind..."

"No, tell me!" yelled Kagome.

Before you know it Inuyasha was in his little tree blushin' It was so red... you think he's a cherry growing in the tree...he he cherries

"Devil... do you think Kagome is worrying 'bout us..." asked a tired half wolf demon.

" Nope... you know I think I like Earth better than where we are, we should stay here longer..." he said picking the leaves from his shinney crimson red hair.

" Ya, and me,you,Inuyasha and Kagome can go to that halloween dance in a couple days..."

" Maybe... If were not 'busy'..."said Devil cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh..." Devil smiled when she didn't get it.

" YOUR SUCH A PERV!" Lightning Tugging on Devils' ear

"That makes it worse..." he kissed her on the cheek.

" 'Humph' you such a dummy... a very adorable dummy." said Lightning, then she got up and stole his black kimono top.There is no inner kimono top.

" HEY! I'm soooo gonna get you!" yelled Devil as he chased Lightning.

" What the 'HELL' are you doing!" said a very annoyed half demon named Tameka." YOU STEPPED ON MY FACE YOU DIPSHITS!" Tameka pointing at a huge step mark on her face

" Lightning did it! Not me!"

"NOOOOO... he did it!"

" YOUR BOTH GONNA GET CREAMED! GET OVER HERE YOU MUTTS!" Tameka said running/pouncing after them.

" I wouldn't be talkin' you more mutt than me!" said Lightning giggling and running at the same time.

" WHY YOU LITTLE..." Tameka stopped running 'cause to here suprise she had run into Inuyasha knocking him down and landing on top of him.

" O.M.G Tameka has the hots for 'INUYASHA' 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'!" said Lightning waving her hands in the air.

" Lightning... stop you look like a doorknob..." Devil said with his into the ground.

" Ummmmm... I never knew you were part ostriach (Pardon my spelling, the big running birds...you know)

" I also ran into Inuyasha but he clothes lined me... and this is how I landed" he said getting up.

" Lightning... did you and Devil do 'Anything'?" Inuyasha said with a odd look in his eyes.

" NO! " she blushed though I wish I did Lightning looked a Tameka who was still on top of Inuyasha. " Ummmmm... Tameka, your still on Inuyasha..."

" Huhhh... ohhhh what 'SHIT' why didn't you tell me... I almost fell asleep!" Tameka rolled off him, blushing.

Since it was almost mating season Inuyasha was watching Lightning and Devil so they didn't do 'Anything'. But the scent of tameka was much more powwerful than Kagome's.

Inuyasha closed his eyes to the scent of her, then after Lightning saying something he was back from la la land.

" INUYASHA! DAMN IT! EARTH TO INUYASHA, THE VILLAGE WANTS THERE IDIOT BACK FROM URANUS!" Lightning said knocking on his hard head.

" Hey... I think I hear an echo..." said Devil and Tameka at the same time.

" JINX ON DEVIL!" yelled Tameka.

" I don't belive in 'jinx'..."

" Your sooooo boring... and dumb...and stupid...and idiotic...and a doorknob... and...a ...ummmmm..."

"shhhhhhhh"

" Huh? oh..." Devil snoring "... he's asleep... Minutes later "O.M.G... every one else to..."

" Not every one.." said Inuyasha. "Are you cold, your shivering... here's my kimono top use it."

" Ummmm.. Thanx, I guess..." Tameka leaned to land on Inuyasha but... THUD

" You moved..." Tameka said anoyed.

" I know..." said Inuyasha with his head facing another way._I wish I did land on you though._

" I smell the wolf cub coming..." Inuyasha didn't growl like he always did, it was odd.

" Koga... I'm not in the mood, go away..." said Inuyasha followed by Tameka's voice.

" I smelled another wolf lady here, where is she?... Oh I see her..." Koga walked over to Lightning who was sleeping in a sort of ball.

" Huh? Who are you!" said Lightning standing quickly and eyes starting to pulse red.

" Here we go again..." said Inuyasha.

" I am Koga of the wolf-demon tribe, youwill become my ' Mate ' ?" Devil had heard this and jumped infront of his love.

" Who are you?" asked Devil his wolf demon blood told him to fight, lightning's blood told him to calm down.

" I'm Koga wolf demon tribe pack leader and you are?" koga waited for an obvious answer.

" I am Devil, youngest of the dark fire demon wolf tribe and this ' Lady ' you are talking to is MY MATE..." Devil growled with higher hiss in it.

" Ohhh, really?" Koga ducked, hit Devil in the stomach, then leaped away with Lightning who was very discarged and could not shock him.

" DEVIL!" she scremed.

" That bastard I'M GONNA KILLL HIMMM..." his anger turned into rage then he transformed into his full demon self, his eyes crimson red from the rage.

" READY OR NOT HERE I COME YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD..." soon Devil was out of sight.

" Holy shit that was some freaky shit.." Tameka said shivering " Inuyasha?"

" That was scarier than kagome when she's in heat..." Inuyasha sat shaking more than a salt and pepper shaker.

" Ya, and to think we have to deal with it for 17 more days..."

All you hear is a gulp... then minutes later... snoring." Damn, all alone again!" said Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm Tameka's friend Lightning, she let me write on her file 'cause I don't have a comp. so I thank her this much Hug for letting me use her file.

Lightning: A wolf demon 75 demon, 25 human also has come to earth from anoter demention and is very ambltious, hardheaded and very stubborn but Devil her boyfriend can see the love and concern in her.

Devil: A very warm hearted guy, easy going and funny when he wants to be; also a wolf demon from another demention but he's 49 human, 50 demon and 1 wolverine demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil to the rescue

Devil growled." I'm comin' Lightning don't worry... and for the bastard, he's gonna 'DIE'!"

It was about 7:30am in the morning wheneveryone was awake." Tameka?... Yoh, Tameka wake up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"One more minute mommy... one more minute...'snore'...smacks Inuyasha in the face...not very hard

" Damn... get up now... well if words won't work, this will.." Inuyasha's face came close to her's and he kissed her on the cheek.

" W.T.F? WHO DID THA... INUYASHA DI..DI..YOU..YOU...YOU KISSED ME?" Tameka blushed.

" Now that your awake let's go... Devil isn't back with Lightning, something might have happend"

" Inuyasha..Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha? Kagome saw Inuyasha with Tameka and walked up to them. " Ummm.. where is Lightning and Devil"

" Koga took Lightning 'cause he wanted to mate with her and now Devil's upset... he went after Koga"

Kagome nodded her head, garbed her arows and climbed on top of Inuyasha's back." Let's go"

" Hey wait!" Inuyasha looked behind him to find Rini, Wade and Duke ridding on Cutey the dragon." Where is Devil and Lightning"

" A wolf demon named Koga stole her away from Devil and now Devil is gonna kill him..." complained Kagome.

"...Soooo... your point is?" asked Rini.

" Ohhhh never mind..." Kagome tilted her head one way to the other.

" What the hell are you doin'?" Inuyasha asked in a loud voice.

" Ohhh, huh... I'm listening to music"

" Let me seee!" complained Wade as he stood on Cutey's back trying to grab Kagome's walk-man. Rini grabed Wade's legs." Stupid your gonna fall, sit"

Kagome giggled." Yah... SIT.." 'THUD' Another 'THUD' Inuyasha was face first into the ground and for Rini and Wade... they had fallin' and Wade fell ontop of Rini.

" Hey, we've never been this close..." Wade sayin this made Rini giggle. Secretly they kissed.

" Get off of her, she's mine, not your's!" Duke kicked Wade of her and helped her up. " Are you okay"

" Nooo, I'm not okay... go away I don't love you..." she walked over to Wade and helped him up. " Your a no good bastard with no heart or trust that is why I hate you"

" WHAAA..." Duke sniffled. _I will kill you Wade I promise._

_  
_WITH DEVIL,LIGHTNING AND KOGA.

" KOGA? WHERE ARE YOU...YOU...No I must control the demon blood within' me... come out"

" Devi...lll..." yelled Lightning.

" Where are you"

" Over here but Devil... koga... he set a trap!" she cried.

" I don't care as long as your not with him I'm happy... now where are you? " devil asked again.

" Over here... near the odd lookin' tree's, I'm in the cave behind the waterfall"

" OK, stay I'm coming for you!"

" Yah... Ummm, I can't move 'cause of the fact that... I'M ALL TIED UP!"

* * *

A/N:

Rini: a 15 wolverine demon girl, is a dragon tamer... her best friend is Cutey.  
Wade: a half dog demon like Inuyasha.  
Duke: A full human warrior with his hand made weapons.


End file.
